Pleasure Island
by Gaarasama
Summary: [slash] I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. No, no. There's no risk. They never come back...as BOYS! Tyce was one of these abused kids. But unlike the others, he unwillingly developed a love for his captor a love that might never be returned.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**PLEASURE**** ISLAND****  
**Written by: Angela Wang

---

Summary: "I takes 'em to Pleasure Island . No, no. There's no risk. They never come back...as BOYS!" Tyce was one of these abused kids. But unlike the others, he unwillingly developed a love for his captor; a love that might never be returned.

---

"How would you blokes like to make some real money?" the coachman inquired.

He placed his feet harshly upon the table and tilted back in his chair. There was no way this man could have been any older than thirty, but the confidence in his voice gave off the impression that he was much older.

Honest John glanced at Gideon before replying, "Well…and who do we have to, eh…" He drew his finger across his throat.

The coachman chuckled, "No. Nothing like that." He slowly dragged himself back into an upright position and leaned closer to the men opposite him. Then in a low voice, he whispered, "You see…I'm collecting stupid little boys."

"Stupid little boys?" Honest John repeated confusedly.

"You know, the disobedient ones that play hooky from school."

"Ooh!"

"And you see…" the coachman whispered even quieter.

"Yes?" Honest John ushered him on eagerly.

"…I takes 'em to Pleasure Island."

"Ah, Pleasure Island!" Honest John reiterated. Then suddenly, he drew back in surprise with realization in his eyes, " Pleasure Island? But the law! Suppose they…"

"No, no." He interrupted, "There's no risk! They never come back…as _boys_!" the coachman laughed wickedly. "Now, I've got a coach load leaving at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads and no double crossing!"

"No sir!" Honest John assured him.

"Scout around. Any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me."

"Yes chief."

"I'll pay you well. I got plenty of gold."

"Yes, yes." Honest John said excitedly and quickly hurried off to lure unknowing little boys to their doom.

---

Yes I know the chapter is short, but it's only the beginning. It's so nice writting for fanfiction again. I have a Kiba x Naruto fic just WAITING to be written. I'll start it once I get back to Toronto. As for this fic, I'll probably update every day this week, so for everyone who likes this story, you should be happy to know that there will be more very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Mountains of Cake

**PLEASURE ISLAND**  
Written by: Angela Wang

---

Summary: "I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. No, no. There's no risk. They never come back...as BOYS!" Tyce was one of these abused kids. But unlike the others, he unwillingly developed a love for his captor; a love that might never be returned.

---

Most parents want their kids to do well in life, and Tyce's parents are no different. They sent Tyce to a very prestigious private school and hired numerous tutors to improve his mindset as well as his knowledge.

But Tyce was not a child of education, nor was he interested in doing anything that involved using intelligence. Ever since he was boy, not that he wasn't still, Tyce had wanted to be an artist. He loved the way artists can pour their hearts out on canvas, or spend hours perfecting a single stroke. However, his parents were not as thrilled at the idea. In fact, they were _appalled_ by the very notion that their son would want anything to do with that crowd of "penniless fools".

Tyce, on the other hand, couldn't care less what his parents thought of his ambition. Late at night he would sneak out to the pier and draw to his heart's content. But unfortunately, his parents caught him creeping out of the house last Thursday and decisively put an end to his refuge.

Ignoring his pleas, Tyce's parents took away his sketchbook, bolted his windows, and added a lock to his door. Tyce was now shut in his room whenever school was not in session.

Undoubtedly it had crossed his mind many times to run away and live as an artist, but he feared that he had neither the skill nor the money to pull it off. So naturally Tyce settled for the only other option he could think of; to go to the pier when he should be at school.

When Monday rolled around, Tyce grabbed his school bag, kissed his mother on the cheek, and set off for another day at the beach. How, you ask, does his parents not find out about him skipping school? Well the answer is very simple. The school does not care whether or not Tyce comes to class as long as his parents pay them money. Frankly, if Tyce fails, his parents will most likely send him back there for another year, which, of course, will result in them gaining even more money.

Settling down in his favourite spot, Tyce removed his shoes and placed his feet into the water. He rolled up his slacks in hopes of keeping them dry, but the waves clashed higher and higher until they were drenched.

He stood up again, not in the mood to do anything that day, and resolved to take a walk on the sand instead. Tugging his sodden trousers away from his body he awkwardly picked up his shoes from where he had thrown it only a short while ago. He dragged his hazel eyes towards the horizon once again and gazed into the distance, pausing a while before walking away.

Absentmindedly tugging at his tie, Tyce noticed two people in the distance. Curious, and having nothing better to do, Tyce walked towards them. As he got closer, he managed to get a better look at their faces. The taller of the two had slanted eyes and a sly smile, sort of like a fox. He wore a grey top hat and carried a cane, but the state of his clothes proved him to be nothing but a poor swindler. The other man seemed eager to please and his clothes were in even worse conditions than his companion's.

The fox stopped his friend with his cane and whispered something in his ear, causing the other to nod furiously. He then turned towards me with a huge smile on his face and said, "Why lookie here Gideon, it's a young student."

"Yeah! Yeah! It's a young stupid!" Gideon replied happily.

The first gentleman, if you could call him that, whacked Gideon on the head and said, "Ha-ha-ha, you must excuse my friend here, he's a bit…slow, if you catch my drift."

Tyce looked at them curiously, "Who are you?"

"Oh how _horribly_ rude of me! I…" he pointed at himself, "…am Honest John. And this here…" he gestured carelessly at his friend, who was now massaging the growing bump on his head, "…is Gideon."

"Um…hi. I'm Tyce, Tyce Jefford."

"What a manly name, Tyce. I bet you'll grow up to be a strong young man."

"Thanks…I think."

"Well, you're welcome!" Honest John replied with a toothy grin.

"Um…what do you want with me? Money?"

"No, no, no, my dear. Of course not. Have you ever heard of Pleasure Island?"

"What's that? Some sort of porno production company or something?"

Honest John drew back in mock surprise, "Why, the young man's got quite a potty mouth, doesn't he Gideon?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Potty mouth!" Gideon agreed.

"But I wasn't…"

"No, no, no my boy. We do not produce…" Honest John paused, as if he thought the word was distasteful, "…porn. But we do fabricate another type of pleasure; the stupendous pleasure created only by fun and games! Now boy, prepare to be astounded, gob smacked, flabbergasted, or whatever other word you can think of for having your mind blown! For Pleasure Island is the happy land of carefree boys where every day is a holiday! No school and no homework! No nagging parents! Just you and everything you've ever wanted to do! Think, boy, you'll be free of restrictions, free of rules, free of CLOTHES if that's what you'd prefer; though I must say, child, that _that_ might raise a problem if you happen to feel like stripping naked and going skinny dipping, for how does one strip when one have no clothes on in the first place? Now _that_ is a question worth answering, not some jibber-blabber about 2+2 or 4x5. The only person you'll have to listen to on Pleasure Island is _you_."

"But what about food? And shelter? Who's going to provide for us?"

"Ha-ha-ha! No worries my troubled friend! There will be mountains!"

"Mountains?"

"Yes boy! Mountains of _cake_! Any kind you can think of! Chocolate cake! Cheese cake! Triple fudge sundae cake! Maybe even carrot cake if you dig long enough!"

"Ee-yuck!" Gideon added in disgust.

"Do they have banana cake?" Tyce asked excitedly.

"Do they ever! You know what else, boy?"

"What?"

"They have all kinds of other foods too! That is, if you're too full to eat more cake! I for one _never_ get full on cake, but who knows! Maybe you're in the mood for ice cream! Or cookies! Or pie!"

"I _like_ pie!" Tyce smiled.

"Of _course_ you like pie. Everyone loves pie! And if you get tired and wish to sleep, there are all kinds of beds too! Big beds, small beds, rainbow upside-down beds! Hard beds, soft beds, rumbling moving truck beds! Trust me boy, you will _not_ be disappointed!"

"Wow! Can I draw too?"

"Can you draw?" Honest John laughed, "Can he draw, he asks!"

"Ha-ha, yeah boss. Can he draw!" Gideon laughed too before stopping to ask, "Can he?"

"Of course he can!" Honest John tipped back his hat, knocked Gideon out of the way and grabbed Tyce around the shoulders. "Picture this, my friend, your very own gallery, where everyone will go and see your art! You'll see my boy! You'll see! It'll be like heaven! No, no, no! It'll be _better_ than heaven!"

"How do I get there?"

"With this!" Honest John pulled out a ticket from under his clothes. "There's a coach leaving tonight with tons of other boys who're looking for adventure. You can be one of them."

"Thanks mister!" Tyce held the ticket with glee.

"That's my boy." Honest John grinned wider, "The coach will come by the old library. It'll come at precisely nine o'clock. It won't wait long so don't be late!"

"I won't!"

"Splendid…"

---

Huzzah! 2 reviews! (That's the least amount of reviews I've ever gotten. I hope that's due to the number of hits this story is receiving and not due to the quality of my writing) ♥ for the reviewers! Sorry guys, I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I had to type up a 3 page contract in Spanish (which I can't read) for my aunt, then we went outside, and then we watched the Whole Ten Yards (which was awesome). So I only got to write half.

Try as I might I couldn't find a single story about the obviously kinky PLEASURE ISLAND. With a name like that, and with a quote about how "they won't come back as boys" (but as MEN), there should totally be a million fics about it!

And like the rest of you, I can't wait till the sex either. However we must patiently wait as the plot develops. -nods earnestly- But rest assured, the kinkiness will soon begin (as soon as Tyce meets the coachman)


	3. Chapter 3: Mona

**PLEASURE ISLAND**  
Written by: Angela Wang

---

Summary: "I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. No, no. There's no risk. They never come back...as BOYS!" Tyce was one of these abused kids. But unlike the others, he unwillingly developed a love for his captor; a love that might never be returned.

---

He had nothing with him. He wondered if he should go home and pack, but decided against it—after all, if he was caught he would not be let out again until tomorrow morning. Tyce looked down at his ticket and sighed. Pleasure Island _did_ sound like a pleasant place, but was he really ready to give up everything? Wait, what was he thinking? He had nothing! His parents didn't support his career and he had no friends! Honest John had said that Pleasure Island was a place where he could have fun, where he could pursue his dreams, and where he could make friends. That was what he wanted, and if his parents didn't want to provide him with that kind of freedom, he'd just have to find it elsewhere. Yes, that's what he'll do.

Tyce stood up, dusted his butt, and looked at his watch. There were still ten hours until the coach arrived.

He looked around. There were barely any people on the beach. A fat man was sunbathing on his stomach and a drunkard was hitting on a lamppost—it was not a pretty sight. Further down the beach, a girl was pushing something in a stroller. Having nothing better to do, Tyce decided to go talk to her.

"Hi." He said, cheerfully.

The girl looked up. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I know." Tyce answered, "Strangers can kidnap you and stuff. But I'm only a kid! What can I do to you?"

"I don't know." The girl wasn't looking at him anymore. "I don't really wanna talk to you."

"Oh…" Tyce looked surprised.

"Can you go away? You're disturbing Isabella."

"Isabella?"

"My dolly." The girl took her doll out of the stroller. It was one of those antique dolls—the porcelain ones with the painted faces. This one was wearing a calico dress with a floral print. She also had on a cute little bonnet and delicate shoes.

"She's pretty. Can I hold her?"

"I told you; she doesn't like you."

Tyce faltered.

"Don't look so upset. Isabella doesn't like a lot of people."

"Yeah but, why does she have to not like me?"

"Because you're wet. If Isabella's dress gets spoiled, mommy will yell at me again." The girl looked at her feet.

Tyce breathed a sigh of relief, "Is that all?"

"No. You also smell."

Tyce looked alarmed. "I do?" He smelled himself. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do. You smell like chocolate-chip cookies."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. Isabella is allergic to chocolate."

"That must suck. Chocolate's the best!"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't had any."

"Ever?"

The girl shook her head.

"Why not? Are you allergic too?"

"No. But I can't eat them near Isabella. She'll get jealous!"

Tyce laughed.

The girl looked mad, "You're laughing at me. That's mean."

"I'm sorry." Tyce giggled, "But Isabella's just a doll. She can't be allergic _or_ jealous."

"You're so rude! I don't like you!" The girl stomped her feet, put Isabella back into the stroller and said, "Come on Isabella. Let's go."

"Wait!" Tyce caught up with the girl, "I'm going to Pleasure Island later. Wanna come?"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" The girl stuck her nose in the air.

"Aw, come on. I said I was sorry!"

The girl stopped abruptly and turned to face Tyce, "I'm Mona."

Tyce grinned, "Does that mean you like me now?"

"No." Mona continued walking.

They sustained the silence for a bit, until the man—the one who was hitting on the lamppost before—came up to them and offered them some candy—though he had none. Tyce refused for the both of them but the man wouldn't stop badgering them, so Mona marched right up to him, kicked him hard in the shins, and ran away.

Tyce was shocked. He looked from the body on the ground to the back of the girl who just ran away from him, and ran after her.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye? That's rude." Tyce exclaimed, out of breath.

"So now we're even." Mona shot him a dazzling smile.

"You're weird, you know that?" Tyce looked at her funny.

"I know. Everyone tells me that."

"Then why don't you change?"

"Because I like me for me. I'm not going to compromise myself to be what other people want me to be."

"That's surprisingly smart."

"I can sound sophisticated! I just don't wanna." Mona crossed her arms and reverted back to her bratty self.

"I can relate. My parents don't think I should be an artist."

"Are you gonna listen to them?"

"No. That's why I'm running away today."

"You're running away?"

"Yeah, to Pleasure Island."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know."

"So how are you getting there?" Mona looked skeptical.

"With this." Tyce fumbled around his pockets and came up with nothing.

"With what?"

"My ticket! To Pleasure Island. I know it's in here somewhere!" Tyce fumbled some more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Oh my god, where is it?" Tyce started panicking, "I need that ticket!"

Mona laughed at him. "Jeez, calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Tyce screamed, "I really, really need it!"

Mona rolled her eyes pulled something out of her sock, "Don't freak out, I have it right here."

Tyce's eyes widened. "Where'd you get that!?"

"I stole it from you, duh!"

"But, stealing is bad! You should give it back!" Tyce demanded.

Mona grinned, "But I am giving it back, right now."

"Oh."

"Well, aren't you gonna take it?"

Tyce nodded and reclaimed the ticket. "You shouldn't steal."

"I don't—not usually anyway. I only did it for laughs."

"You still shouldn't do it."

"Oh stop being so prissy."

"I'm not prissy!" Tyce shouted, outraged.

"You are too! I gave it back didn't I?"

"That's not the point! The point is that you stole."

"The point is that you're prissy."

"I'm not talking to someone who thinks I'm prissy."

"I never wanted to talk to you in the first place, remember?" Mona laughed in his face.

"I sure hope the people on Pleasure Island are nicer than you!"

Mona shrugged, "I doubt it. Have fun anyway."

"I will!" Tyce yelled but didn't walk away.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Tyce paused a bit, "The coach doesn't leave until nine o'clock. Wanna wait with me?"

Mona laughed, "Isabella still doesn't like you."

Tyce smiled a bit, "That's okay. You can steal her love for me."

"But I thought stealing was bad?" Mona snickered.

"Oh stop being so prissy." Tyce mocked.

---

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for four months, but I didn't really feel like writing (having tons of English homework does that to you); and I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have any real "action" in it, but I liked Mona, she was cute XD. Anyway, hopefully I'll update more often—I'm not promising anything though—and, hopefully, you enjoyed that chapter. Tell me what you think.


End file.
